Forever
by Taylor Fireheart
Summary: It was 9 years ago but Elizabeth could still remember when her parents were killed. Ironic that just a few minutes before there death they promised they would be there forever.Elizabeth is now 10 years old, and still a street rat but that all changes when she is taken in by this family of oddballs. Female Ezra, modern AU
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is my first Star Wars Rebels Story, so be kind and no flames

It was raining, raining hard. The constant dripping of water nearly drove her mad. She huddled closer to the wall, underneath a small ledge that protected her from the rain when it got colder. She was huddled in her large, warm, way too many sizes too big, orange hoodie. Though her feet were freezing since her sneakers were very thin and had a couple holes in them. 'I'll have to steal another pair after the rain is over.' she thought to herself, examining her shoes. Her jeans were sort of thick but were really holey from all the times she got caught on something or tripped on gravel.

Her stomach growled with the thought of hunger but she couldn't do anything because the rain was really cold, it's either getting sick or staying hungry. On the streets it's better to stay hungry because on the streets if you got sick, you would probably die. There was a 25% chance you would survive but a 75% chance you would die. You had to keep moving or risk getting caught by the police and getting taken to an abusive foster home.

It was hours until the rain stopped, when it did she slowly stood up, her hood still shadowing her face, and walked to the store. She reached into her left pocket and grabbed an Iphone she was 7, she stole it from this guy and disabled the tracking chip. She uses it to play music now, with her ear buds, she had them in every time she needed to blend in with the crowd.

It was only a couple minutes then she reached the store, she took her earbuds out and stuffed them in her pocket. She walked around and stopped at the food section and stuffed two fuji apples in her pockets and walked to the self-check out. She pretended to pay for them, then she just stuffed them in a bag and walked out. No alarms sounded, she breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard, "Hey, wait!"

She ran as fast as fast as she could, with police cars chasing shook off a squad of police cars a couple days ago, she could do it again. Apparently not, she tried shaking them off but they caught up to her, handcuffed her, and brought her to the police station.

She was in one of those interrogation rooms like on t.v. with her hands cuffed, and sat in a there for ages.

"Well looky, here sweetheart. You got a record." A blonde police man said slamming a file with the photos they took of her earlier on the front and big bold words stamped on it, stating, "Elizabeth Bridger." The police officer opened it up and read it,

"Ran away when parents were murdered at age two, turning 10 years old this year, wanted for stealing, vandalizing public and government property, got quite the record there girlie."

She gritted her teeth, then stated,"Well, someones gotta keep all you powice men on yer toes."

The blonde police man reached over and slammed her face into the steel table,"Smart alec, huh?"he challenged.

"Isn't it against the rules somewhere that men can't be assault women?"she asked, her head spinning.

The police man was about to reply when a woman in one of those fancy business outfits, eyes as cold as Antarctica, and her platinum blonde hair up in a tight police officer opened his mouth to introduce himself when the woman held up her hand and silenced him.

"I am Sarah Campbell and I am with the Child Protective services and if you hurt her again I will send the entire government on your sorry excuse for an ass." Elizabeth would have started laughing if her head wasn't still spinning.

"I am here to bring Elizabeth to her new foster family."that brought back Elizabeth's attention.

"Come child, were leaving right now."Elizabeth stood up silently and followed the lady to her car.

That's where she found herself now, standing in front of a white two-story house, with a welcome mat that read 'Ghost.'

The lady knocked on the door and a dude with a ponytail opened the door smiling as if he was laughing at something but when he turned, his expression instantly sobered up.

"Hera Syndulla?"the woman asked.'Obviously.' she thought to herself.

"No.I'm Kanan Jarrus, the co-owner of this house."

"Yes, of course. Either you or need to sign off on her."her was accompanied by a slight tilt of the head. 's face showed understanding as he called,"Hera!"

Not just a few minutes later a woman a little shorter than appeared she had long light brown hair with light green highlights and crystal green eyes stared back at her.

"She's bleeding."the woman stated, putting her hands underneath Elizabeth's chin and lightly lifted it lifted one of her hands up to her face and felt blood, she winced.

"Kanan? Why don't you show our guest here, her new room?And fix up her injury"Hera asked, moving out of the way so Elizabeth could walk inside.

nodded and gestured for Elizabeth to follow him up the stairs, so she did. Her new room was bare, with a wooden bunk bed that had a desk underneath it. The stairs to go up was on the front but on the far right side, there was a laptop, a lamp, and a desk chair by or on the desk. gently put her in the desk chair and he disappeared to grab the first-aid kit and a fold up chair.

The room itself was pretty big with a couple windows in the back wall, a few shelves on the right and the bunk bed on the left side. The floor was carpeted, the walls were painted white, and the ceiling was regular, not popcorn ceiling. I hate popcorn ceiling.

Mr. Ponytail gently cleaned up her wound on her forehead and put a bandage on it while muttering,"Not too deep, doesn't need stitches."

Once he was done he set the first-aid kit down, stuck out his hand, and said,"Hi I'm Kanan Jarrus but you can call me Kanan. What's your name?"

I cautiously shook his hand and said,"I'm Elizabeth Bridger, call me Ezra."

"Let me go get the covers for your bed Ezra."his said, disappearing with the first-aid kit and the folding chair.

He returned shortly with bed sheet covers, blankets, and a couple pillows in hand. Elizabeth was silent while he worked,"There all done, you'll get to meet everyone in the morning. Night."he said, disappeared closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth silently got into her bed after taking her hoodie and jacket off and looked around. Then slowly sat up even though her head was fogged with tiredness. She climbed down and grabbed her spray gun out of her hoodie pocket and started painting.

It took her a few minutes but when she was done, she opened her window so she wouldn't get poisoned by paint fumes in the night. She fell asleep, staring at the painting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra was sleeping peacefully until she was woken up by some on shaking yawned and sat up, knocking the person on the ladder to the floor. She peered down and saw Kanan on the floor rubbing his head.

"Sorry."she said, her voice was a little sore from talking since she didn't talk a lot.

"It's okay,"he said, standing up,"It's time for breakfast."

"Okay."I stated, I climbed down and walked out of the room behind Kanan. My bare feet padded on the white tile.

Since it was morning I was able to better study Kanan. He had dark brown hair pulled into a small ponytail, light teal eyes, and really tan skin. I blew my short navy blue hair out of my face. Hera was cooking eggs and bacon, it smelled heavenly.

"Morning Hera."I stay, sitting down at the table.

"Morning.."She started but trailed of and I remembered I didn't tell her my name.

"Elizabeth but call me Ezra."I stat.

"Morning Ezra, Sabine and Zeb should be on there way down."she tells me.

I'm about to ask who Sabine and Zeb are but then a really loud yawn interrupts my train of thought. I looked in the doorway and see a huge wall of muscle with short black hair that was partly dyed purple, and light green eyes staring at me.

I shriek and jump behind Kanan's chair. Hera clears her throat,"This is Zeb."

I stared at the wall of muscle as it sat at the chair next to mine, I still don't move closer or even to my spot, all I could think of was that wall of muscle. I gloved hand reaching toward me, a knife slicing my leg, a spit ball of blood in his face, an evil smirk.

I run out of the kitchen, ramming into a 16 year old girl with dark blonde hair and Dark blue highlights and amber eyes.

"Hey, you okay there kid?"she asked, pulling me to my feet.

I shook my head no,"What's wrong?"she asked, concerned.

"Don't wanna talk about it."I really didn't.

"How 'about we ditch breakfast and I can show you my latest masterpiece." she asked almost if she was begging.

"Sure."I love to do graffiti.

So we went up to her room which was right next to mine, it was as big as mine with a bunk bed like mine, just metal and more covering, There was one large window on the farthest wall that went out to a small porch outside, and everything was covered in was also more furniture in here, like a loveseat, beanbag, a few small tables and one huge coffee table in the middle.

"Wow."it pretty much summed up everything this room was.

"At least someone likes my art."the girl started,walking in.

"You do graffiti too?!"I was excited.

"Yeah, let me guess, you do some too?"She asked, sitting in the black love seat that was placed in between two walls.

"Do I do graffiti? Ever heard of the Art massicare?"I ask, cockidly, leaning on the doorway.

"Heard of the Art massacre?Kid, everyone in Lothal and the surrounding cities now about the Art massacre. When schools were gonna take away the art and music programs everyone riots and in the middle of the night someone puts graffiti on the front of the school. It was a mural of the music and art programs and how they benefit the school! And the artist left their signature mark, a blue lily."the girl ranted.

"That was one of my best masterpieces." I say to myself and watch the girl's reaction.

"You're the artist?"the girl asks, jumping forward out of the chair and in front of her.

"Names Elizabeth, call me Ezra."I say, walking into the room more.

"My name is Sabine, nice to meet you. Do you want some help decorating your room?"she asked, holding up some paint cans.

I nodded eagerly, we rushed to my room and put a tarp on the floor and on my bed, we painted my walls onyx black, my ceiling azure blue, and it was outlined by violet. Once it's all dried we took the tarp off and moved somethings in there.

"It's missing something."I murmured, then look at my spray gun,"Hey Sabine. You got some more paint I can borrow?"'

My spray gun is small, with three different bottles hooked to it, the bottle were about the size of my thumb, maybe smaller. The bottles are filled with red, yellow, and blue, it has trigger and six different positions for the meaning the six colors I need to do graffiti. Rather than carry around a bunch of spray cans with different colors, my small spray gun has all the on the bottom is a hatch, and if I open it, there will be two bottles inside it, a white one and a black one.

I chase Sabine out of the room, and start spray painting but I open the window so I don't choke on paint fumes. On the ceiling I spray paint stars and a full moon, The the walls I paint a picture of Ahsoka, but it wasn't as good as normal because when I usually paint I have my earbuds in my ears and music blasting. So I dig out my Iphone and put on the music and blast it in my ears.

I start singing and painting, I paint a picture of a blue lily, an arctic wolf, a phoenix, a firework show. It was colorful, I was so distracted I didn't notice when someone came behind me.

"Nice paintings."Someone says behind me. I turned around and saw the wall of muscle named Zeb,"Sorry for scaring you."he apologized.

I took a deep breath and said,"It's okay, you didn't scare me. You just- reminded me of someone I'd rather forget."

"You have a good singing voice."Kanan commented, walking into the room.

"Thanks,"I smirked,"Anyone else in this family I need to learn about?"I asked, setting my Iphone and spray gun on the desk.

"Hera's brother is coming tomorrow, his name is Chopper. Thats his nickname, no one knows his real name."Kanan said, rubbing his chin.

 _Oh wonderful._

"What does he look like?"I ask, spinning in my desk chair.

"Short, sandy blonde hair partly dyed orange, crystal blue eyes. Anything else? Oh yeah, he carries a tazer around."Kanan explained,"Nearly tazed me once cause I married his sister."

I burst out laughing,"You mean, Chop? When I was little I accidentally poured orange paint in his hair and he wasn't able to get it out."I confess, while laughing at that memory. Zeb and Kanan start laughing with me.

"You were the one who did that?!"Kanan chokes out.

"Who did what?"Hera asks, walking into the room.

"Ezra here, was the one who dyed Chopper's hair partly orange."Kanan explains, pointing at me.

"Not my fault. My friend dared me to."I say, putting my hands in the air to prove I'm innocent.

"Okay, but you have to tell Chopper tomorrow."Hera said, walking out. I groan, tomorrow is going to be wonderful.

...

 **AN:Hi, fellow readers. I hope you all are having a splended Labor Day weekend, I am. I might get at least another chapter up before I have to go back to school. If any of you want to see Ezra's spray gun just PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I just want to say this, I don't think you guys know how much this means to me that you are all reading this story. When I first started writing this story I never thought that this many people would read it, this means a lot. I was jumping up and down and nearly fainted when I saw that a couple of my favorite authors read this story. If you have any questions or comments I will start to reply to them next chapter and I'll do a couple right now,**

 **Wholocked Force-wielder girl-Maybe later in the story I will also explain how Zeb got his streak, it has to do with Ezra and her spray gun.**

 **lchini05-glad your enjoying the story**

 **Disclamer:I don't not own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters because if I did the series would be totally different and we would be on season 3 already.**

 **Now on with the story!**

He was short. That's the first thing I should say, and that's the first thing that came to mind when I saw him. Then his sandy blonde hair that was partly dyed orange, came to mind. Then his crystal blue eyes that were staring directly at me, came to mind. Then I notice that he was staring angrily at me, ignoring Hera's greeting.

Then out of nowhere, he interrupts her, "Who's this brat?"he snarled.

"I'm Elizabeth, sir. But call me Ezra."I say politely, hoping to start on the right foot with this guy.

"You were the one who put orange paint in my hair."He snarled, reaching for me.

Usually I protest against being touched by Zeb since it brings back memories, but this time I didn't protest when he pushed me behind him.

"Now, Chop. Calm down, she was only 4 years old."Hera said, stepping in front of him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

I backed away slowly from the scene, hopping not to get caught and hoping that Sabine will save me. Speaking about Sabine, why is she. I look around and she's gone. I slow and cautiously walk up the stairs, I look back, it looks like chopper is calming down. Then he sees me,

"Get over here you little brat."He yells, running toward me.

Normally, I would move out of the way or trick him but what he did made me do a flashback.

 _FLASHBACK-_

 _A big man with briker clothes on, grabbed me by my hair and punched me in the face. I was seeing stars, the world was spinning._

" _Still thinking about being a smart alec!"his deep voice rolled over me in waves, I squeezed my eyes shut._

 _I gathered all the saliva I had in my mouth, I was mixed with blood because he knocked one of my teeth loose. And I spit on his face, he dropped me in surprise. I took off running as soon as I hit the ground even though my ankle was sprained and my head was spinning._

 _END-_

I screamed and ran as fast as I could to my room. Once I got inside, I locked the door and huddled myself into a little ball in the farthest corner of the room.I could hear gunshots ringing in my ears, I could barely breath as I gasped for air, high pitch screams ran in my ears along with the gunshots. I could see blood on my hands as I stared at the dead body of my parents,

"Elizabeth, hide."my father commanded me, tucking me in the secret compartment.

I watched as strange people with guns ran into the house and shot my father straight between the eyes. My mother screamed as she say her husband's lifeless body fall to the ground at her feet. They shot my mother in the chest and she fell slowly bleeding of their glazed eyes stared at me, mother was slowly dieing.

Her last words were,"Ezzy, run."They always called me Ezzy or Bethy. It was a little nick name.

I was only one but I knew to stay hidden I watch as the leader commanded his men to find me. But they never did because I was quiet and calm. After they left, I still hid but then a middle aged woman with tattoos on her chin, called out if anyone was there. I cautiously approached she took me too her home. it was full of imperialists. I screamed.

* * *

I watched in the living room as it all came down. Chopper casing little Ezra but I have never heard her scream with that much terror not even when she meet Zeb. I watched as Sabine and Zeb went to try and open her door, I knew that wouldn't work. I watched as Hera yelled at Chopper for scaring Ezra, I walked to my room. Not to sulk, but because I know this house like the back of my hand.

There were secret tunnels that ran from each room, or secret stairs that lead downstairs or upstairs, or small doorways that granted access from one room to the one right next to it, or in Ezra's case. All three were in her room, same with my room and Sabine's room, Sabine doesn't know about the ones in her room.

By my bed was a door that went to Ezra's room, so I gripped the edges of the doorway that was hidden unless you looked close and door was wedged tight, I pulled real hard and it came loose. The small tunnels to me and her room was musty and really dusty. AT the end was the door to Ezra's room. I pushed hard and it came undone.

Dust was on my clothes and in my hair when I emerged into Ezra's room. Zeb and Sabine were pleading with Ezra to open the door, I looked around but didn't see her. Then I saw her, tucked in the farthest corner from the door, rocking back and forth in a tight ball. I gently walked over to her, so she wouldn't get scared, I put my hand on her shoulder and said,

"Hey there Ezra, it's me Kanan ."

She didn't react until I said Kanan. She launched herself at me and hugged me tight. I really didn't say anything, I just offered comfort.

"Hey Ezra, You want to see something cool?"I asked once she calmed down.

She looked at me with her wide doe sapphire blue eyes,that were filled innocence and electricity. They were puffy and her face was blotched red. Her short navy blue hair was stuck to her face, I swore to myself that I would do anything to have those eyes filled with happiness not sadness.

"What?"she sniffed.

"Come on."I smiled.

The door to the secret tunnels in her room was right next to the door that went to my room. I gripped the edges and pulled hard, as Ezra watched curiously. The door came loose, sending me to the floor, Ezra laughed a bit. I grinned at her, the secret tunnels weren't as dusty since I usually explore them a lot, finding out where they go. I pulled out a mini flashlight from my pocket and switched it on.

"Come on Ezra. I want to show you something cool."She followed me, the doorways were really small but the tunnels weren't, I closed the door behind us.

As she gripped onto my leg I remembered, even though she acts like an adult. She is still only 10 years old, practically a child. The tunnels looked creepy with all the dust and cobwebs and the only light source being my flashlight but when I looked at Erza all I saw was pure excitement on her face.

Finally I saw a doorway coming in sight, in front of us. I gave Ezra the light and tried to push but it didn't come loose. Erza rolled her eyes, pushed me away from the door, gave me the flashlight and pushed the door open.

"I must have loosened it up for you."I muttered, crawling out of the tunnels behind Ezra. She just gave the 'Yeah right' look.

"Wasn't that cool?"I asked, standing up. Brushing some of the cobwebs and dust off me and her.

"That was awesome!Is there a big secret room that the tunnels lead to or do they just connect to different room?"she asked, excitedly.

"Don't know, I have tried to find out where they all lead to but I don't have enough time. So, I was wondering if you would be my discover helper?"I ask, taking out another flashlight.

"Yes!"She shouted, hugging me.

"One last thing before we go talk to Chopper. Do you want to go scare Zeb and Sabine?"I ask, smirking.

"Yeah."she replied, wearing an identical smirk.

We cautiously walked up the stairs, Zeb and Sabine were yelling so loud, they didn't hear us.

" _1...2...3!_ BOO!"We both shouted, making those two jump out of their skins.

We ran down stairs to escape as they chased us, we both ran into Hera, surprisingly knocking us down but not her.

"Where have you two been?Why are you guys covered in dust and cobwebs? Kanan!Did you show Ezra the secret tunnels?"She angrily asked.

"Maybe?"I muttered.

She just glared at me before mother-henning Ezra,"I'm fine Hera. I am!Ow!"Ezra's protests went unheard.

"Sorry Ezra."Chopper muttered, walking into the room.

My jaw fell to the floor along with Sabine's and Zeb's as the walked into the room.

" _ **Did Chopper just say he was sorry?!"**_


	4. Facebook AN

Just want to shout out, um. I not abandoning the story, just if you want to be some pictures or get updates for this story and you have a facebook. Look up Ghostfamily6 and it will show updates and sketches after 1:30pm today. Just want to say that because I sketched Elizabeth's spray gun and her room along with kanan's room. If you want any sketches of something just tell me.

Taylor fireheart is out


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:Hello!I'm back in school and I already miss sleeping in but new chapter! I'm not gonna rush anymore chapters so the next one might be a bit longer. Tomorrows Block day!Late start! Time for R &A's!**

 **lchinchi05-Ha! That's hilarious, yeah Hera is mad at Kanan. Glad to know that I have a faithful reader. Do you want an OC?I need one.**

 **Disclamir:I don not own Star wars rebels or it's charecters, Now on with the story!**

Hera was still angry with Kanan when we left for the park. Since Chopper was sorry, he helped me up onto Zeb's was not happy but he let me keep my spot, I was up really high. I could see a lot of things. I could also see up a little farther, where Hera and Kanan were walking that Hera was scolding Kanan for showing me those tunnels.

At first they were pretty creepy but whenever I have any free time, I'm gonna go explore them! They were awesome! My job, since being up so high, was to shout when we got closer.

"There it is!"I shout, pointing at the park,"Let me down."

Zeb lets me down and I run toward the park just to get stopped by Kanan grabbing my arm.

"You can't go ahead by yourself."He scolded, I pulled at my arm trying to get free but his grip tightened.

I get that he wants to protect me but I am 10 years old not 5 years old! Out of nowhere a hooded figure comes behind Kanan and hits him hard in the back making him release me. I was pulling so hard when Kanan let go I rolled forward a couple times before stopping. When I turned back I saw, Kanan and Ahsoka fighting. The hooded figure was my best friend Ahsoka Tano, instead of jumping in and stopping the fight, I decided to watch for a bit.

They were evenly matched, Kanan's fighting maneuvers were more of quick stoick movements while Ahsoka was quick but was all over the place, once Ashoka punched Kanan in the jaw and he punched her in the gut I decided to stop the fight.

"Soka!"I yelled, running and hugging her. Kanan was so shocked he stopped and watched as Ahsoka hugged me back.

"Hey Pipsqueak."she replied, holding me at an arm's length.

"Don't call me pipsqueak."I muttered, pouting while crossing my arms.

"Then don't call me Soka."She compromised.

"Never!"I shout, raising my right arm as if I had a sword.

"Calm down, shorty, calm down."she teased, holding her hands and moving them up and down if she was calming a raging animal.

This reminds me of the old days of when we teased each other and fought like sisters. But when the imperials came… I let Ahsoka escape and I fought since she didn't know how to fight the empire or imperialism. I got beat but was able to hold my own for a bit.I never saw Ahsoka after that, I heard about her but I stayed away because if she was with me she would get hurt and captured.

" .Elizabeth!"I came to, seeing Kanan, Hera, and Ahsoka's worried faces hovering over mine and The others hovering but a little further away.

"I went under again?Didn't I?"I asked, holding my head, I felt a little woozy.

"Yeah, but it's almost time."Ahsoka said, trying to cheer me up.

"Really?!Come on, help me up. I don't want to be late."I pleaded, doing my puppy eyes at Ahsoka and the others.

"Well….. We did look forever for the time."Hera said.

"But-she just fainted!"Chopper protested.

"But, do you remember how long we were on those computers?!"Sabine complained, holding her hand.

"Okay."Zeb said, simply. We all looked at Kanan for his permission.

"Let's go."was all he said.

"Yes!Ahsoka help me up!"I commanded.

Ahsoka moved me onto Zeb's shoulders as we ran to the huge soccer field. The LothCats and the wookies were scheduled to play today, and the Lothcats are my favorite team, ever.

The Lothcats wore light brown and dark brown, while the Wookies were Dark brown with gray arm game started, the Lothcats got an early lead but the Wookie slowly caught up in goals. The Lothcats game style was tire the other team out, since the coach focused on speed and agility with her team, so they would tire out the other team and then run past them and score goals.

I didn't notice till 2nd quarter, strange people with biker outfits were scattered around the stadium, I would just pass it as another biker gang but the design on their helmets and their design on their jackets represented the Imperials.

Every biker gang or gang has their own symbol and name, Though the biker gang, Imperials, and the gang, Separatists, worked really close they were both after me, because my skills and the secrets I know about them. They only chased after Ahsoka because they could use her as bait to get to me, it nearly happened once but I paid the price.

"Ahsoka!"I warned, but she wasn't looking at me. She was watching the game and cheering, the Imperial's eyes swept over the crowd for me. They know that I am always at the closet soccer game."Ahsoka!" I yelled but the crowd was defining.

One of them spotted me, we are in trouble.I grabbed onto Kanan, Hera, and Ahsoka and started pulling on them while I hissed at the other to follow me, Chopper was the only one who heard me and he grabbed Sabine and Zeb and followed me as I pulled Ahsoka, Kanan, and Hera away from the game.

"What are you doing?"Kanan hissed at me but I ignored him. I signaled for them to follow me, the Imperials were scouting the streets and sidewalks.

"Okay, listen up. Chopper, take the others back to the house, Ahsoka, follow them in the shadows. _Do not let yourself be seen._ I will meet up with you guys."I said, standing up and walking away.

"Where you going?"Sabine asked.

"I'm gonna make some new friends."I smirked,"Oh, and can I borrow your jacket?"

….

I ran into a alleyway with Imperials on my tail,just so they didn't lose my trail. I shouted,"Hey Bucket Heads!"

My plan was to have the bucketheads chase me, then I would escape to the roofs and run to the house. But it didn't go as planned, as my plans never do. My foot got caught on a rock and it twisted, making my ankle twist. But I've had things like this before so it was no problem getting back up and run but it did slow me a bit and made it hard to climb to the roof and to jump across roofs but I made it.

When I got to the doorstep I was engulfed in a huge hug from Hera.

"Your ankles twisted."Ahsoka commented when she saw me.

" **EZRA!"** _I'm in trouble._


	6. Chapter 5

**An:Hello!I have some urgent news to share with all of you guys who are reading this. I am going to Withchita, Kansas for 5-6 days, so. I won't update very soon, so don't any of you ask why I'm not updating.**

 **ezraSWrebels-Glad your liking it**

 **hadesgirl015-I just need have say this, you are one of my favorite authors. And I am so excited that your reading my story. Okay, this story should explain it to but if not I explain it to you a bit more in a message, kay?**

 **Disclamir:I do not own Star wars rebels nor it's charecters**

It started out as a nice dream, but then it turned into a nightmare. It always does, this is how it played over, it was a recurring dream or in my case, a nightmare.

I started out with me at the park with Ahsoka playing soccer like we use to before when she had a home and took care of me. Occasionally she would take me to the park and we would play soccer, then the dream turned into a nightmare. The empire appeared and captured Ahsoka, and killed her, then I got captured and tortured by the empire, on the edge of death but not dieing. Then I see the imperials kill Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, and Sabine. They kill Sabine and Hera by shooting them, they stab Zeb and Chopper in the hearts killing them instantly. then they tortured Kanan, slowly killing him and I watched. Then everything vanished and I was alone, as I always was and always be. Then I heard the voice of the others, demanding why I didn't save them or how weak I am or how pitiful I am, how I should just go die in a hole or- the one that hurt the most- why did we even take you in? Then I wake up in the middle of the night.

I haven't had a dream like that since I was 8 years old and Ahsoka was kicked out of her home and onto the streets so I had to teach her how to survive. Even then we had time to go play soccer at the park but when she turned 9 everything changed. When her and Ahsoka were chatting at the park, Imperials came so I told Ahsoka to get out of there. She wanted to stay but I forced her to leave, I broke my heart but I told her I never wanted to see her again. The Imperials asked once more before they beat me if I would join them and I said in a million years.

I nearly died, that was a wonderful birthday present. The Imperials want me so much because of my parents. My parents spoke out against them and they killed my parents. Some woman found me and took me to the Imperials, that is when I became their personal punching bag and experiment. But some dude named Anakin Skywalker, he was new to the imperials, he helped me escape when I was 4, never heard from him again.

But that was also when I met Ahsoka, she was only 14 years old then. SHe took me in with her and patched up the wounds the imperials inflicted on me. I didn't trust her but over time I trusted her and I bunked with her for a bit then went back onto the streets but visited her regularly.

Then the Art massacre when I was 5 years old, that was when I found my trusty spray gun. I modified it a bit. But when I was 6, I met the Separatists. The Imperials closest friends, and the imperials informed them about me so. They aid the empire in finding me, though they have never found me because I'm always 2 steps ahead. I was 7 when I stole this one dude's Iphone 5, he practically wanted me to take it. So I did, I knew that the guy would track me so I disabled the tracker chip, and have been listening to music since.

I shook myself out of these thoughts and quietly snuck out of my room and into Sabine's. Not to talk to her, no. But since she has a window porch and their are hand holds in the wall, I've climbed buildings before with barely any hand holds. I quietly walked into her room, not to wake her and opened the glass door. I walked out onto the porch and closed it behind me. I took my leather fingerless gloves I got from Target-I totally did not steal them- and put them on.

I scanned the wall to see for good hand hold and bad ones, I can use ones about an inch out of the wall or out of the wall more, and the bad ones are the ones that are crumbly or that look weak. I grabbed the closest one that was a few feet higher so I had to step onto her chair, but I reached it and started climbing. It was tricky but I am addicted to the adrenaline that ran through my veins when I did something dangerous and exhilarating.

Since I so use to keep moving, I can't stay in the same place for a long time unless I'm doing something, like reading or painting. I am sort of AD-HD, I may be AD-HD but I never got tested for having it. When I was at a height that if I fall I'd become a blue and tan pancake, I gripped harder on my right hand hold and made sure my right foot was sturdy and swung around. The wind whipped through my hair and I climbed higher, I had a perfect view of the sunrise when it came up.

This isn't my first time up here, so I hide a couple things up here, like Zeb's Ipod-I''m sure he won't miss it- and a sketchbook-from Sabine -, a few sketching pencils-also from Sabine-, and colored pencils-again, from Sabine. While I sat crisscross applesauce, leaning on the chimney, sketching the stars while adding a touch of color, I thought about my dream.

 _Why did it affect me so much?_

* * *

I knew something was off when I woke up, so i opened that little tunnel in between me and Ezra's room. I climbed through and saw Ahsoka sleeping peacefully on the floor and Ezra gone. I knew she would go somewhere where she could think. I knew it! The roof, I remember watching Ezra as she jumped across roofs to escape the Imperials, so she must be use to be able to think under the stars.

I run/crawl through the tunnel back to my room, my room just doesn't have a door to Ezra's room and a door opening to secret tunnels, but also two secret set of stair that lead to the attic or the bottom set of secret stairs to the attic are across from my bed, I pull on the cord and as the stairs come down, so does a huge dust cloud. I cough and hack violently, waving my hand to try and clear the dust. As a second thought I grab my flashlight and my photo book.

The attic is even more dusty than I remember, at the far end is a ladder that leads to the roof. I walk as fast as I can without running and climb up the ladder, the hatch to the roof is stuck so I have to pound on it a couple times until it finally opens. The sunrise was beautiful, as it normally was.

There I find Ezra, earbuds in her ears, her eyes trained on her sketchbook as her pencil decorated it with designs. I cautiously approach , careful not to startle her.

"Hey."I gently greet, nudging her shoulder with my own.

She dropped her pencil and jumped slightly,"What are you doing here?"she asked, and"How did you find me?"

"I use to, and still do, come up here when I get a nightmare. It's a beautiful place to stay but I always have to get to my room before Hera comes to check on me. How I found you? I just assumed you might be up here."I answered casually,"So what was your nightmare about?"I ask.

"Um-well."she stuttered, taking out her earbuds out and looking down at her unfinished sketch of a rose.

"How 'bout I tell you a bit about me, and then you tell me what your nightmare was about."I compromise.

"Sure."she says, putting her things down.

"Okay,"I take out the photo book and open to the closet photo,"That's me and my folks, they died when I was six. I became a street rat, running from foster homes until I was 12, they sent me to this kind woman. Her name was Depa Billaba, she was firm, stern, but caring and as usually the first night I run and when they brought me back the foster parent would be angry but she was concerned. I had mud all over me and I made a mud trail walking inside but after I washed up and got new clothes, it was like no muddy kid had ever walked through.

From then on, we got closer, she taught me how to play baseball and I was a pro at it. She sent me to school, we were like real mother and son, she was happy for me when the Crousant Jedi called and wanted me to join their professional team. I joined but a couple years after I found out when I got home, I saw a man shot my mother, Depa Billaba and got away free with it. I was a street rat again, but when I was old enough I got a stable job and moved to Lothal.

There I meet Hera, back then she was a professional race car driver, we got married. I nearly had a heart attack when someone rammed into her at 100 mph, she was suppose to die. But she survived, that was after we adopted Zeb and Sabine."I said, pointing to different pictures and articles as the story progressed.

"Well, my nightmare was that you all died and um- your ghost pestered me about, Why didn't you save us? You should go die in a hole."All that jibber-jabber."she said, nervously wringing her hands.

"You should now that we would never do that."I say, hugging her.

She tensed at first but then relaxed and hugged back,then I noticed the Ipod,"Is that Zeb's Ipod?"I ask, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Well, it's not like he's gonna miss it!"she exclaimed.

"Fine but when he wants his Ipod, you have to explain to him where it is."I said, sternly.

"Sir,yes,sir!"she shouted, saluting.

"Now come on, we have to get down before Hera gets a heart attack."I say, motioning for her to follow me down the ladder and stairs through the small tunnel. But when I get there she already sitting on her bed, innocently staring at me.

"How-how'd you get here so fast?"I ask, dusting of all the dust I got on my clothes.

"I climbed down the wall, sneaked through Sabine's room, into mine and past Ahsoka."she casually said, if she didn't just climb down a wall with only about a few inch long hand holds!

"YOU WHAT?!"I shriek at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up, Kanan. Still too early."Ahsoka says, going back to sleep.

" **SHUT UP KANAN!"** echoed through the house


	7. Author Note

Hey guys, just wanted to tell everyone that im taking a break from fanfiction writing and focus more on my life. Me and my family are moving to Nebraska and we have to pack up our entire house, not only that but my mom's in the hospital recovering from surgery and dad is staying with her to help her recover. So, I have to take care of my disabled little sister all day along while packing up my house. So, I think it might be better if a take a break from FanFiction writing and focus a bit more on life. But i assure you, once everything gets settled down and calm, I'll come back and continue writing, but for now... I'm on a break.


	8. What's gonna happen

Hey Guys,

Okay, I took a look back at my stories and noticed some things I might want to change and since everything is kinda slowing down, I'm gonna get back to fanficton at least kinda.

 **Brothers:** Alright, for the people reading this story-here is my update. I am gonna rewrite this but for now I'm gonna leave it as it is. When I get the first chapter, I'll swap out the first for that one and delete the rest of the chapters. Okay? Can you also give me some ideas to get this thing rolling? I'd really apreciate it.

 **Forever:** Okay, I know you've all been waiting for a real update and I'm sorry for that but like Brothers, I'm gonna be rewriting this one too. But I need some good ideas to help, I'd love it if my readers could send some support.

 **Mercenaries Come in Three:** Alrighty roo, when I first wrote this I planned for it to be a one-shot. But due to all the people that reviewed, I'll be making this into a story but unlike the first two, I'm gonna leave this and make a whole new story for the one I'm planning. Okay? But It's probably gonna come out towards after Halloween but before Thanksgiving, around that time.

 **My Baby Girl:** Okay, I'm probably just gonna change a few things about this but it will generally stay the same and I'm open for any idea for chapters. Thank you

 **Peter Parker Stark:** Is gonna stay the same, and like My baby girl, I'm open to any ideas for chapter

 **Winter Mischief:** Okay, I've gotten a lot of pleas to make this a story and please my readers, I will. But I will have to create a plot for this and everything so It'll probably come out in Winter maybe a bit earlier but it's gonna take a bit of writing to create.

That's kinda it, but if you have anything you would like to tell me just send me a PM and I'll answer. I'm gonna leave all the stories like this but delete the AN's after the changes but I will post this on my profile so you can always go back to check. If you have any questions about my personal life, just send me a PM for that too but all in all life is going a bit smooth for once even if we are struggling a bit. But thank you for all your concerns I'll try to get the updates out as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Robyn Flamebird


	9. Important AN

Hey Guys!

It's so nice to be back, but um... I'm putting all my stories on temporary hold for now. I will come back to them but I'm attempting to write a novel so I'm focusing all my writing passion on that while i'm writing. When I'm done or need a break, I'll come back but thanks for being so supportive. Oh! And happy 2017 everyone! I have a feeling that some stuff will go down this year, so best of luck to everyone.

And if you want to check it out, it'll be on my Wattpad account, Robyn Flamebird

Peace,

Robyn Flamebird


End file.
